Foreign Love?
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: Sydney Kirkland and Tyler Oxenstierna are brother and sister and have grown up separate from each other, Sydney living with her father and Tyler living with his mother. Tyler decides to live with his father and sister for the time being. Their father gives them the big news on having a foreign exchange student live with them. What will happen when this exchange student arrives?
1. Chapter 1- What's the News, Mate?

**Alright, I am so sorry for this, everyone. I have decided to add and/or correct changes in this chapter because I saw quite a few. I guess I should look back on my work more often. Well, now I guess I should give credits on here, eh? Tyler, take it away!**

**Tyler: XxFlamingSnowxX does not own some of the characters of Hetalia. Endaman9914 owns Tyler Oxenstierna, aka, me! The math teacher mentioned is XxFlamingSnowxX's actual teacher's name, so I guess she has to give credit to her. **

"God, I hate this _stupid_ alarm clock, mate! Why does it wake me up an _hour_ earlier than I'm supposed to?" I, once again, slam my hand on that God-awful alarm clock and I tumble out of bed, falling straight to the light-colored hardwood floor. I hit my head really hard and I sat up, clutching it as I slowly get up on my two feet. Then, I remembered vividly that my father wanted for me to wake up my brother. All he does is sleeps in and can't wake up like a normal person.

I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sydney Kirkland, and I live in Sydney, Australia. Hehehe, well that was my father's idea to name me after a famous city. _Way to go, mate!_ I have curly, shoulder length chestnut colored hair, blue-grey eyes, and I'm around 5'5. I also wear thick rimmed black glasses and I'm a native Australian. I'm pretty quiet and kind to others. You can get me talking when you get into a subject I truly enjoy. My brother's name is Tyler Oxenstierna. He has short, dark brown hair with lots of small freckles across his cheeks. He has hazel-green eyes and is pretty loud and obnoxious. He is staying here for a while, though. He was born and raised in Sweden, so he's Swedish. Interesting family, yes?

My mother divorced my father when I was about 5 years old and my brother was 3 years old. I didn't understand at the time, but now I understand why this happened. My mother and father would always bicker back and forth. My mother's name is Silvia Oxenstierna and my father's name is Steve Kirkland. They so happened to be representatives of their respected country. It wasn't so bad, since I can always visit Mom once a month in Sweden. She would always take us sightseeing around Sweden and she sometimes takes us to Finland. She said that she's dating a guy name Tino Vӓinӓmӧinen, who is from Finland. Mother said that he's the representative of Finland. _Who would've ever guessed wrong, mate?!_ I've met him once when Mother took us to Finland, and he's such a fun, kind, and loving guy. I would want him to be my step father if my mother decides to get married to him. Father, on the other hand, is still single and isn't looking for another woman for now. I like that he takes us to Bondi Beach, about 8 kilometers away from Sydney's city centre. He's nice all the time. He rarely yells at us, which is awesome!

Another thing you should know about us is that since my mother and father divorced, we were able to choose our last name. My brother chose his last name from Mother, Oxenstierna. I took my father's last name, Kirkland. So my brother's full name is Tyler Oxenstierna and my full name is Sydney Kirkland. Pretty cool, right?

My brother and I were separated for quite a few years. My brother pretty much grew up in Sweden with my Mother from 3 years of age to when he turned 8 years old. He speaks fluent Swedish and English. I lived with my father since birth and I've lived with him ever since. Tyler decided to live with Father for a few years and he said he'll move back to Sweden on his 12th birthday. He's 10 now, so in the next 2 years, he'll leave us. I don't blame him. He knows Mother a lot more than I do.

Now, going back to waking up _'Sleeping Beauty…' _I sneak into Tyler's room without making the slightest sound. Then, I went up to his ear and I scream,

"Hey, dumb-ass! It's time to wake up!" Tyler jumped up, but lets out a long groan as he flops onto his side and flutters his eyes open. I look at him rather pissed. He knew that if he didn't get out of bed quick enough, I would personally go outside and find a Camel Spider, and put it in his bed. He threw his covers off and jumped up to his feet. He moans a good morning and walks downstairs to grab something to bite. Our father was down there, making our sandwiches for lunch at school. _School_….._great, mate! _We are heading back to school today. We go to a junior high (or for you modernized people, middle school) that's rather close to our house. I'm starting 8th grade today and my brother is starting 6th grade. Who knew that we would be stuck in the same school? But our transportation to school is riding our bikes or just walking there.

I follow behind my Swedish brother as we walk down our steep stairs. I greet my father, who was packing our lunches. He said a simple good morning and my brother and I chow down to scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage I cooked up.

It was time for us to head for school. I got my bike out of the garage and Tyler decides to walk there, since he hates bikes for some strange reason. I grab my backpack, my flute case, and my sack lunch and I put it in my bicycle's basket on the front. Tyler went back into the house to grab his clarinet case, his backpack, and his sack lunch. We waited for our father to come out and say goodbye. He eventually came out and said his goodbyes and we head off to school.

I walk into my first class, Math. My teacher, Mrs. Vernon, is a beautiful woman with straight dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles across her cheeks. I sit next to a brunette haired girl named Alisa and a blond headed boy named James. They made me feel a bit welcome in this school, but not that much. The class was pretty interesting and we learned about linear relationships in graphs and tables.

So, since school can be such a drag and too long, I'm using my awesome "magical spell" and making time fast forward to when we arrive at home. I took my bike helmet off and I hop off my bike and put it in the garage. Tyler already went inside, and I went in through the back door. I can smell the strong scent of taco meat. _Looks like our father's making tacos tonight, mate! _Tyler and I unpack our sack lunches and we head to our room to work on our little pieces of homework.

Our father calls us for dinner and we get settle down at the dinner table and we pass around the things we need on our savory soft tacos. Father asks us how school was. Tyler glances up at her, and speaks.

"The people here looked at me strange, just because I grew up in Sweden and I have a Swedish accent." Father looks at him; feeling unpleasant this was happening to his younger child. He turns his head towards me and I knew it was my turn to speak.

"It was an okay day. No one really talked to me. I mean, I love my classes, but I only had a few teachers that made me feel welcome." Father nods his head and he bites down into his taco. He puts his taco down and his face brightens up. That means he thought of some good news!

"I have good news, kids!" Both of us look at him, curiosity growing inside of us. We were siting straight up in our seats. Tyler decided to yell out,

"Is Mother coming to visit us?!" Father's eyes widen, but shook his head and waited for me to guess. I took a big gulp and I let out a sigh.

"I have no idea. Tell us, Father." Our father was so eager for this that he just almost yelled it out for the whole world to know.

"I applied to get a foreign exchange student to live with us for the year, and my request was sent and they confirmed it!" He stops to take a few deep breaths as we stare at him, questioning his outburst, and a bit puzzled. Then, he continues to speak, "Our new foreign exchange student is _Italian_!"

"_HE'S ITALIAN?!_"

**You all probably hate me for leaving it off on a cliffhanger. Please review, favorite, follow, and spread the word about my story like a wild fire! Thank you for reading and I hope to post the next chapter soon. Good bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Letter

**Again, I had to edit this chapter. It had SO many mistakes that needed corrections. I hope more people start reading this story as well, since it looks a whole lot better. Alright, Sydney, it's your turn!**

**Sydney: XxFlamingSnowxX does not own any Hetalia characters. Tyler Oxenstierna is Endaman9914's character. I belong to XxFlamingSnowxX. Please enjoy the chapter~!**

Father nods his head, grinning from ear to ear. I have no idea how to react to this. I'm trying to process through my mind if this is a good idea, or disastrous. Italians, I've heard, love pasta, pizza, Italian food, siestas, and sightseeing. _Oh boy, I hope this one isn't lazy! I would hate that!_ This will be a long year, but at least the kid is my age. That's what Father told me. I hope he speaks English…

"Sydney, are you alright?" When my father's Australian accent hit my eardrum, I perk up. I was half-and-half on the idea. Don't get me wrong, I like to meet new people. It's just that…well, they're different than me. Their accents, their looks…everything! I simply nod my head and a slight smile stretches across my face. Father smiles back as he gets up to clean the kitchen, while Tyler races into his room to get on his computer. I help my father clean the dishes, washing them and putting them away. I wanted to ask my father something, but I didn't know how to say it without sounding, well, dumb. I let out a big sigh. It grabbed my father's attention, turning his head in my direction and his bright, dancing green eyes turning to solemn, concerned pairs of orbs.

"Father…Um, I wanted to ask you something." Father cocks his head to the side, slightly confused, but dealt with it and lets me continue.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…..why did you decide to let a foreign exchange student live in our home? I love the idea, don't get me wrong. I'm just curious." Father was shocked to hear such a question coming from me, but he smirks and replies confidentially.

"To answer your question, mate. I decided to do that because it'll be an amazing experience getting to know different cultures around the world. Do you understand now?" I kind of did, but I didn't want Father to be stressed about it. I just nod my head, and I put away the last plate into the cabinet. I was also wondering this…

"Hey Father, you said the exchange student it Italian, yes? Well, what is his name?" I wasn't expecting him to know his name, but the name rolls off his tongue and sound quite smooth and relaxing.

"His name is Feliciano Vargas." Oh that name…it's gentle like a swift breeze across the ocean, dancing with the water. Let's just hope he is polite and sympathetic, something I like to find in people. If he's a douche bag, I swear I'll kill him before he ever gets back to Italy. I thank my father and I head into my room, beginning to write a letter to Feliciano…wait a second! He needs a sweet nickname! I thought for a moment, looking up for inspiration, staring at the white ceiling. An idea hit me, and I snapped._ I got it!_

"His new nickname will be Feli! It's short and sweet. I just hope he's generous and charming. A good looking guy in the house would make my year the best in the world!" I look back down at my blue-lined paper, and I let my thoughts pour out onto the paper.

_Dear Feli (if that's what you would like to be called),_

_My name is Sydney Kirkland. You're going to be living in my house for the year! I can't wait to meet you in person. You seem like a patient, good-humored, and loving guy. I just hope my thoughts are right! We can be very close friends if you would like. I'll tell you a bit about myself and my other family members. First off, about myself!_

_You already know my name. I am a native Australian and I'm 14 years old. I love to draw, write stories, cook with my father, play my flute, and I also enjoy cleaning. I'm usually quiet and shy around strangers, but when you get me on an interesting topic, I won't stop talking about it. I love to read historical fiction books and manga. I watch anime quite often! It's really cool; you should watch it, too. Now, all about my brother…_

_My brother's name is Tyler Oxenstierna. He has a different last name because my parents divorced and my brother decided to live and grow up with our Swedish mother in Sweden. But past that, he's an obnoxious and annoying pest and likes to sleep a lot. He likes Minecraft and wants to be a video game creator when he grows up. He also plays the clarinet. That's enough about him; now my father!_

_My father's name is Steve Kirkland and he's a native Aussie. He's kind and isn't very strict about anything, really. Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, my father practices rugby with the city team. He's usually home late and we have to eat dinner while he's gone. On Saturdays, he has his rugby game against different teams in Australia. We'll go to plenty of them, so don't worry about it. My father loves to go off on his adventures, read books, and cook. _

_Now, I would love to hear all about yourself when you write me back. Please do so! Thanks so much and hope we can get along. Cheerio!_

_From ~ Sydney Kirkland ~_

I sigh in relief when I finished writing out my letter. I fold the letter into threes and I grab an envelope from my desk drawer. I slip the letter in the envelope and I seal it off. I had taken the paper that was on the refrigerator into my room so I can copy Feliciano's mailing address. I have no idea where Father got his address. It was probably from the paperwork about Feli. I wrote it down and I walk out into the living room. I noticed my father reading a book on the couch, deep into the story. I knew that when he's in that stage, you can ask him anything and he'll let you do it. So I ask Father if I can head to the post office and drop off a letter. He just nods his head, not looking up from his book. I thank him and I slip my shoes on and I dart out the door, slamming the door behind.

I arrive at the post office and walked in. I went over to the scanner and let the scanner do its work. It had a successful scan and I took it up to the young woman who was at the drop off area. She smiles at me as I hand her the letter. I pay for it and I head back to the house._ Let's pray to God that my father is still reading, mate!_

I went back into the house, to find my father still reading his book. I sigh in relief and I head into my room, and I started jotting down ideas for a new story.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review or follow the story if you're enjoying it so far! I have been enjoying writing this. I know that in 'Encountering Your Own Country', I made Sydney fall in love with Steve, but this has no connection with any other stories I have made. It's the same with all the other stories. I've made Sydney with different people because I wanted to see how each character would be like with Sydney. The official pairing is SydneyXAustralia, but I'm just using other pairings just for the fun of it. I'll think about making other OCs that'll be with other countries. If you have any ideas, please PM me about it. I still need more OCs in 'Encountering Your Own Country'. If you would like, I can have YOUR OC in any of my stories. Just PM me about it, alright? So this is a wrap! Thanks for everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this story. I forgot to do this, but I give credit to Endaman9914 for a little part of the idea of this story. **** See you soon, mates!**


	3. Chapter 3- Waiting for the Letter

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Foreign Love~! Thank you for making it this far into my story. I hope you are enjoying this. I would like to give a shout out to my beta reader, CottonCandy57~! *throws confetti and shoots off fireworks* She has been an amazing beta reader and I thank her so much for all of her hard work for editing my chapters. Thank you, CottonCandy57! I have something to add that I don't need people to point out. I know that it doesn't take two days for mail to arrive in a different country (mentioned in story). I'm pretending that First Class Mail was really fast and awesome at that point. So, please don't point that out in a review. Thank you. Steve, take it away.**

**Steve: XxFlamingSnowxX does not own any Hetalia characters. Tyler Oxenstierna belongs to Endaman9914. She also does not own FanFiction.**

**(Again, AH-MAZING BETA READER OVAH HERE~!)-CC57**

"Come on! After each chapter I post on FanFiction, I always get hate reviews….do my stories suck?" I asked out loud in frustration as I throw my bright, golden-colored pencil at the wall. I looked back on one of my chapters and noticed something wrong with it. It seemed like someone hacked it and put a bunch of…junk in my story. _What the hell?! So that's what's going on. When I find out who's doing this, they're going to be finding a whole bunch of snakes and spiders in their bed._ I inhale and exhale to calm myself down. My clenched fists start to relax as I went in and changed my password. _There, now no one can figure out this password!_ I start deleting all the stories and put up my original ones.

After an hour of doing that, I leaned back in my chair. I was exhausted and my arms hurt, but I got up and stretched my back as I walked into the living room. In the corner of my eye, I noticed my father teaching Tyler something…but what? I peered over the couch to find my father explaining Tyler how to play chess. _Pssh, really? I even know how to play that! Did Mom never teach him how to play?_ Tyler noticed my pursed lips and started tattle-tailing on me.

"Father, Sydney's judging me!" He puts on an 'intimidating' look, but failed. My face turned into a confused look as our father turns back.

"No! What are you talking about, Tyler? I didn't even say a word. You can't accuse me of something I didn't do." Tyler looked away, realizing his intimidation didn't work. My lips curled into a smirk, winning the argument. My father got up from the couch, stretching his arms.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head to bed. Remember, in five days, our little Italian exchange student is going to be here." I mentally questioned why he said 'little' in that way. I brush that off and I head into my room. _So much for planning on writing a story._ I better get to bed. I got into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and I slip under the covers and began reading a book I had started a few days ago.

~Two Days Later ^^~

It was a sunny day outside, like it usually is in the beginning of November. Remember, we live in Australia. It's spring here at this time around. Every year on Christmas day, we head to the beach in the afternoon, since it is summer in December. I was out on the porch swing, swinging while reading my book. I have been out here everyday since I've sent that letter. Father thinks it's ridiculous that I've done this, but I was so eager to know this guy, hoping to receive a letter back from him. All I do is read out here for an hour or so and wait for the mailman to put our mail in the mail box. You know how in America in some areas they have either a normal car/van or a postal van? In Australia, we have the mailman riding a moped/motorcycle with double bags on each side, full of mail. All I have to do is look over my book to find the orange colored vehicle and I know it's the mailman.

I finally found him driving up our street, sticking different colored envelopes in each mail box. He finally came to my house, sticking a few envelopes, and sped away. I threw my book gently down on the swing and dashed towards our mail box. I open it up and shove my hand through it and gripped on the mail. I closed the lid and scanned through the mail. I noticed Father's bills he has to pay, Tyler's magazines, and other junk mail. As I was walking up our driveway, I noticed a green, white, and red colored envelope. It looked like the Italian flag I learned in World Geography. _This has to be it, mate!_ I read the address as I climbed up the porch steps. I clearly saw my name in dark black ink in the middle of the envelope. On the left corner, the name written on there was the exact name Father told me just two days ago. _Feliciano Vargas._ My heart started to flutter inside and my stomach flipped as I quickly slice open the envelope. I did it carefully because I wanted to keep the pretty envelope. I took out the white sheet of paper that was inside, folded into thirds. When I opened the paper up, I noticed lots and lots of color. He had doodled all over the paper and had several bright colors all over it. I felt bad about not doing that on my letter. I sat down on the painted white porch swing as I read through the letter carefully.

_Dear Bella Sydney (that is my nickname for you!) ~_

_Ve~ Thank you so much for writing a letter to me~! I wasn't expecting one from you. At this time, I am packing my bags up to leave to your house. I can't wait to see you and your family, bella~! You seem like a nice girl as you described yourself. I should describe myself, sí?_

_My name is Feliciano Vargas (you should know that by now)! I live in Venice, Italy during the summer and in Florence, Italy, in the winter. I am the same age as you are and I love pasta~! Pasta is my favorite food of all time. I also enjoy eating pizza, gelato, and other Italian food. I also don't mind German food. I've never had Australian food, so it'll be a wonderful experience to try it. I enjoy siestas, cooking, designing clothes, painting, and singing. I'm very energetic, cheerful, and don't like violence or war. I always surrender at first sight, like a true Italian~!_

_I forgot to tell you that half way through the year, I'm going to bring my brother over to your house, if that is fine with you. I better describe my brother so you can prepare for his attitude._

_My brother's name is Lovino Vargas, or Romano. He would rather be called Romano, since his childhood friend only calls him Lovino. He's a year older than me, but we have the same birthday. He's very mean to me! Romano won't be mean to you, since he's kind and friendly to beautiful women or girls, like you. To men or boys, he's a jerk! He's also very stubborn. He has a potty mouth, so when he comes, don't freak out when he starts cussing out at someone. I am just warning you in the future about him. He's very lazy when it comes to chores and is very clumsy. He hates foreign food, so I'll just cook him pasta and pizza when he's here._

_I'm very sorry for my big brother's behavior. He grew up with his friend and avoided me. So he's very different from me. Don't bother writing back because I won't get the letter in time before I leave to fly over there. Thank you for writing and can't wait to see you. Ciao, bella~!_

_From ~Feliciano Vargas_

I had a stupid grin across my face as I read the letter over and over. _He actually has a nickname for me! I even know what bella means in Italian. It means beautiful. He called me beautiful!_ I started squealing with joy as my brother came out on the porch, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Why are you squealing? You sound ridiculous." I smirk as I jump up on my feet and shouted,

"Feli answered back to my letter!" Tyler obviously had a look that told me he didn't care. I hope he doesn't act that way towards our exchange student. I swung the door open and ran inside. I raced into my room, avoiding my father who may question if I received the letter. _I don't want him to read it, or he may change his mind about having him over._ I slip the letter and envelope in my desk drawer and started cleaning up my room, placing things in the right area, and dusting. I heard Tyler's foot steps echoing down the hallway as I was bolting to each thing in my room, taking it, and placing it somewhere else. Tyler noticed me, and actually decided to clean his room as well. _Now that, mates, is a freaking miracle._ My brother is very lazy. I don't think he's lazy when he's living in Sweden, but he sure is here.

It will be only be a five more days until Feli arrives. _He's even going to the same school as I am. I was so excited; I couldn't even sleep for that night. This is going to be the best year ever!_

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I've been quite busy with school and homework. Please review, follow, and favorite this story. Please spread it like a wild fire! I would be very happy for you all to leave a nice review to this story. If you have any ideas for what Sydney can do with Feli when he arrives, please mention that in the review. Again, thank you CottonCandy57 for beta reading this! I hope you enjoyed this. Ciao~!**

**(Yesh, once again, awesome beta over here! Check out meeeeeeee, s'il vous plait!)**


End file.
